Sunflowers
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: Phineas and Ferb visit the old sunflower fields outside of Danville and remember the last time they were there. PhineasxFerb
1. You ok there bro?

Phineas pondered as he looked at the tree leaves above him rustle in the summer breeze, Ferb his British step-brother just watched him in this little thought bubble.

"So Ferb what do you want to do today?" Ferb suddenly woke from his daydream hearing the redhead's voice beside him and shrugged in his usual silent response.

"I mean we are at Sunflower fields with the fireside girls while they go looking with Candace for the 'squirrel spotting' patch" inspiration finally struck him as he stood up "how about a game of hide and seek, Ferb? …Ferb?"

Ferb wasn't really paying attention, he was concentrating on the memories he had about this place when they were young.

"Ferb! Wait up!" said a small triangle headed boy, repeatedly tripping up on his own feet past the sunflowers that towered over him. The green haired boy turned to see Phineas disappear among the tall flowers and quickly ran to him. He ducked and weaved past the green stalks to find his brother on the floor trying to tie his laces, failing miserably. Phineas' large blue eyes looked into Ferb's pitifully as he bent to tie his shoelaces for him "t-thanks Ferb"

He simply smiled in a silent response.

Phineas looked down at the ground "Ferb…what if I'm not good enough?"

The names boy looked up at him a little shocked.

"What if this is just it? Playing in fields and not able to succeed in life..?"

Ferb glanced at Phineas, he was so young and yet he was already thinking so deep

"You're seven" Ferb pointed out to him moving onto the other shoe.

"I know Ferb but what if I don't improve from here? I mean I do all these blueprints but never succeed to build them…and the blueprints are in crayon!" tears were now starting to build up in the boys eyes "…I-I'm…I'm a failure"

Ferb looked at his brother pitifully as he kept repeating those harsh words over and over to himself.

Tears streamed down the boys cheeks as Ferb leaned over to him "You're not a failure…"

Phineas was quite astonished to see what his brother was doing and was suddenly halted in his woeful rant by a pair of soft lips pressing against his

"You're not a failure" Ferb said detaching from the stunned and red cheeked Phineas. He blinked feeling a hot sting in his stomach "f-Ferb…I-"

"Phineas! Ferb! If you don't get back here you are gonna be so busted!" Candace hollered from afar. Ferb took Phineas' hand pulling him out of the fields leading him back, he wasn't too sure why his cheeks were nearly the same colour as his step-brothers but he just kept holding onto his hand not letting go.

"Ferb? Ferb!" Ferb blinked a few times looking up at Phineas

"You OK there bro?" Phineas asked tilting his head to one side. Ferb, who found he had the same red tint across his face like before, nodded in a simple response.

"Good. Now come on," Phineas smiled taking Ferb's hand pulling him towards the fields "you can hide while I seek"

Phineas shut his eyes tight letting the world go dark around him "9…8…7…" as he counted he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu here. It wasn't until he stopped counting did he finally remember that faithful day. He felt his own cheeks burn as he wandered around the sunflowers…why did he kiss me that day? Now he wanted to find Ferb just to get some answers and maybe a confession off his chest…

"R-ready or not here I c-come..!"

Ferb crouched in the sunflowers curling in the tightest ball he could so Phineas couldn't see him. This was all too familiar, I mean he had only kissed him to stop him from crying but why did he still have that gut feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about it? He tightened trying not to think about it but as he saw Phineas' leg brush past him he couldn't help but feel mischievous.

"Ferb? ...Ferb? Fe-whoop!" a hand suddenly grabbed Phineas' leg and he disappeared among the flowers by Ferb's side now looking up at him chuckling "Ha-ha found you Ferb," he laughed "you're so funny sometimes"

Ferb bashfully smiled back and petted Phineas' hair as an awkward silence ensued.

"…Hey Ferb?" Phineas finally said getting up from Ferb "w-…w-why did you kiss me the last time we were here?"

Ferb gulped, he remembered! He looked away deciding not to look at Phineas eye to eye. Phineas tilted his head and put a hand on Ferb's shoulder "it's not because you have…_feelings_ for me I-is it?"

Ferb didn't respond but Phineas was used to Ferb being so silent around him "I mean we are brothers…step-brothers b-but that doesn't make a real difference I-its still wrong!" Phineas huffed trying to shake it off with a nervous laugh "I mean you couldn't possibly feel for me after just one kiss! Not even if I did it again…!"

Phineas turned after a minute to Ferb who was simply looking up at him. He then knelt down to Ferb's height close to his gaze and let his lips touch his. After a few seconds he retreated and pulled away keeping his gaze on Ferb "s-see…? We felt nothing f-from that kiss r-right?"  
Ferb didn't respond and neither did Phineas, yet they both knew the answer deep down.

Their lips were now uncontrollably fused together in passion, Ferb placing a hand on Phineas' burning cheek and Phineas pulling him closer with his hands behind the British boy's neck. Ferb suddenly pulled Phineas on top of him kissing him harder, his tongue now shyly brushing against his.

Phineas detached panting "H-hey Ferb…? Where's Perry..?"

Ferb rolled his eyes smiling as Phineas bashfully kissed his lips once more.


	2. Trampling flowers

Phineas kept getting his nose in the way as he continued to kiss Ferb's lips but every time he apologised giving Ferb that bashful smile of his, the green haired boy just thought it was adorable. He smiled grazing a hand up the boy's stripped shirt blushing harder

"F-Ferb..!" Phineas gasped burning up and shivering from his touch, arching his back begging for more as Ferb kissed up his neck.

Isabella, the girls and a tiny squirrel giving out patches were beyond the fields half thinking about something

"Gee…I wonder what Phineas is up to? He hasn't even called" Isabella pondered. She took out her cell phone and dialled Phineas (which had a little heart next to his name).

"Oh F-Ferb!" Phineas moaned gripping some dirt in between his fingers. Ferb looked up confused and shook his head pointing down to his pocket

"Huh? O-oh! My phone! Hehe I knew that...!" he clicked it off as Ferb continued on him.

But as he switched off his phone a light green beam surrounded the two of them. They both sat their blinking for a moment and realised they could feel each others skin brush pas each other. They saw that their clothes had suddenly vanished.

Phineas looked down blushing "…well THAT was unexpected"

Back in the forest Isabella was fuming "he cut me off? Phineas cut me off!" she stormed her way out of the forest and into the sunflower fields trampling every single one of them down in anger. She recognised the red shade of Phineas' hair and finally reached them to start ranting "Phineas! Why did you cut me off while talking on the-" she did a double take to see the sight in front of her. Phineas, naked. That she could handle and probably had a fan-gasm if it weren't for FERB BEING ON TOP OF HIM. She must've blinked a thousand times in that second as Phineas gasped pulling himself away from Ferb (and covered himself) blushing madly

"Isabella! I-its not what you think!" he cried smiling awkwardly  
Isabella cocked her head to one side with attitude "Oh really? What is this then?"  
…Ferb simply looked at her in a silent response.

Isabella felt her whole body pulsing with rage and sadness as her face screwed up gritting her teeth "Grr!...Y-You guys are so busted!" and with that she ran off screaming down the path she came from.

Phineas looked up at Ferb "well that was even MORE unexpected!"

'And by that don't you mean completely expected?' Ferb thought looking back at where Isabella had left raising an eyebrow.


	3. And by unexpected

Isabella finally reached Candace panting "P-Phineas…a-and….Ferb…sunflowers…busting…!"

"Hm I'm sensing some déjà vu here…" Candace thought aloud "alright what's up Isabella?"

Isabella tugged at Candace's arm "You you just gotta see it…"

"Alright alright I'm coming" she sighed walking beside her "but this had better be good"

When they finally reached the two of them both of them stood in disbelief "Phineas?" Candace blinked "…why are you wearing a lab coat?"

The boys looked at themselves while holding each other that they were now dressed in starch white lab coats, black jumpers and green-grey pants

"…we don't know" Phineas shrugged

Isabella was gaping like a goldfish next to the un-impressed sister "b-but! T-they were _hugging!_"

"Oh Isabella haven't you ever heard of a brotherly hug before?" she said rolling her eyes "honestly don't be so paranoid" she made her way back through the sunflowers with a confused Isabella trailing with her.

Phineas sighed looking up at the blue sky putting a hand in front of the sun to cover his eyes but Ferb smiled and entwined his fingers with his "we'll continue this back home"

Phineas pecked his brother on the cheek as he sat up "Ferb…I know what we're going to do tonight"

On the way back home, Candace found that her brothers didn't really respond to her and kept their eyes on each other and even when they got home they spent all their time in their room. She just shrugged it off, boys are weird. She would never know of the acts her brother committed among the sunflowers.


End file.
